Proud Actors
by KuroAkalover
Summary: GoM are Actors in this and they don't know Kuroko until they meet during the 1st meeting. Kuroko has a twin in this but they don't look alike unless he wears contacts and dyes his hair. Find out more about Kyo if this story continues! Also their is some twincest and u akakuro fans cant help buit like it ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm Kurokokattlover and this is my first story! Hope you all enjoy it and yes main pairing is akakuro but it will also have other kuro and GoM pairings!**

**Plz review so I can see if I can continue writing this story or stop it!**

* * *

Proud Actors

Seijuro Akashi was on his way to the park to meet up with his 'friends'. he was short for his age -20- and he had one hand in his pocket holding onto a pair of red scissors.

He wore a red shirt with a black jacket along with blank pants and shoes. He kept on getting glances at because his eyes were two different colors. One matching his hair color -red- and one a golden yellow color.

He was the first to arrive at the meeting place, but it didn't take long for the others to arrive. A purple haired giant was first accompanied by a green haired man with a stuffed bear in his hand.

"Atsushi, Midorima, pleasure to see you again," the red head said. His voice held no emotion.

"Akashi why did you call us here? Did you need something?" the green haired man asked. He was fairly tall, but not as tall as the purple haired giant.

He wore a dark green shirt with a lavender jacket and black pants and shoes. His green hair was a brighter shade then his shirt. This was Shintaro Midorima.

The purple haired giant, also known as Atsushi Murasakibara, was about two meters tall and wore a light purple shirt and white pants and shoes. He was eating a thing of poky while the others spoke.

"I got an E-mail stating the Kagacorp wants us to be in their new basketball film. He wanted the Generation of Miracles, plus one, to be the stars of it," Akashi said.

"So Aka-chin wants us to be part of a movie with him," Murasakibara said. He was down to five boxes of poky.

While talking about this the other two decided to join them. Both tall but one was a dark tan while the other was more white.

"Ah, Akashi-chii, Midorima-chii, Murasakibara-chii!" the blond yelled.

Ryota Kise was blond with gold eyes. He always ad a goofy smile on. -except when he is mad- He wore a light tan shirt with the same color pants. Also with dark brown shoes.

Daiki Aomine was taller and more built. He looked pissed, as usual. He had dark blue hair and grayish blue eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt and dark green pants and shoes.

"What did you want?" Aomine asked. His voice just as cold as he looked.

"Movie, in or out," Midorima said. He confused the blond. Aomine looked angrily towards the one who spoke. "In," he said bluntly. Each of them have been actors for a while now.

"Who for?" Kise asked. He was amused how Aomine was going to react. He already knew because he was also E-mailed about it.

"Kagacorp, it is rather new, but all its movies have been acknowledged. They want us to star in the new movie that deals with a basketball life. Also we will work with someone else, name not given," Akashi said.

"Great, not only do I have to work with annoying here, but also the boring man too. My day gets better and better, how about you ." Aomine asked.

"If you refer to me as that again, I will personally see to it that you have an 'accidental' meeting with a pair of scissors," Midorima said. He looked towards Akashi for approval. He nodded and gave a sadistic grin.

"Well, everyone want to be in this movie?" Akashi asked. He looked around them.

Murasakibara nodded while eating his last box of poky while the others - except Midorima- smiled. Midorima just nodded.

"Good I will tell the Kagacorp and see when the first meeting is. I'll E-mail you the date and info," he said.

* * *

**GOMENASAI!**

**Not my best, but I did the whole describing thing because you never know if people actually read/seen this anime.**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! 3 good reviews and I'll make chapter 2! I most likely won't get that though since this was a boring chapter so I promie more action later on! And this will be rated T while some think it shouldn't be but IDC!**

**Plz review!**

* * *

**Gomenasai- Sorry in formal form!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Ppl and I have decided to continue the story and hope you enjoy this chapter! And yes in this chapter has Kuroko in it, but not his twin.**

**Gomen but the twin will appear in the third chapter and so will Momoi!**

**Plz enjoy!**

* * *

As the Generation of Miracles walked into the building everyone put down what they were doing to look at them. They were to go to the 5th story to meet the boss Taiga Kagami.

Murasakibara was munching on the new flavor chips Akashi gave him. He also got fifty other types of food in his bag he was carrying.

Midorima, being Midorima, was holding a black flower in his hand. The horoscope predicted that he was to give it to someone who he was suppose to meet today. They were to give him his lucky item for today. It still had him confused, but being him he didn't show it.

Akashi in the front, were finally on the 5th floor and was about to knock on his door when he felt another presence with them. He turned to his left to see a pale boy with baby blue hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked. Stunning the others they looked where Akashi was looking. They say a boy, only a bit shorter than Akashi, now staring at them.

"Ah, gomen. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko," he said. He bowed to them. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark red pants with black shoes.

He walked into the room without knocking. They noticed a man behind the desk was asleep. He didn't seem to noticed. When they took a few steps he started to move as though he knew they were there.

Kuroko was know by his side. "Kagami-kun, wake up," He said. The said person didn't move. He just moved his head a little to the left. "Kagami-kun," he said again.

The boys eyes twitched as he noticed Kagami wasn't going to wake. He picked up a book in the near corner and walked back to Kagami. He raised it above his head and let it fall from his grip.

"OW!" Kagami screamed as the book made contact. He noticed the GoM in his room. The door didn't even open so how did that happen. The only one who was able to do that would be…

"Kuroko! Why did you do that!?" Kagami said/ yelled. He stood up towering over the smaller more fragile one. "You wouldn't wake up and I doubt you wanted to be greeted with scissors," He said bluntly.

Scissors? "Who has scissors?" Kagami asked more relaxed now. He turned to the others in the room looking at them as though they committed a crime. "Akashi has the scissors," Kuroko said bluntly again.

Did this boy have any emotion, four out of the five thought.

"How do you know us?" Akashi asked. He was flattered that such a… _creature_ knew who he was, but wanted to know how.

"You all are the Generation of Miracles. The captain is Akashi-kun. I know all of your names. I'm the plus one on the paperwork Momoi sent out," the blue head said.

What he said stunned them. Ya, they were famous, but nobody really _knew_ that Akashi was the captain. Everyone thought that because he was so…uhhhh, height difference, he was the weakest one. Those who said it to his face though…ended up in the hospital.

"Kuroko, please show them to stage one," Kagami said. He took a little of a nicer tone to Kuroko then to anyone else.

"Please fallow me and _pay_ attention. If you don't then you might lose me," the blue head said. Confused they fallow him, but they lose him after they got onto the 1st floor.

"Where did Kurokochii go?" Kise asked. He was worried they might never find him until…"Kise-kun I'm right here," a voice said.

They looked around the corner to find Kuroko and some other guy waiting for them.

"HI! I'm Eva! I'm the fashion designer. Fallow me to your changing room, then you can go to stage one!" Eva yelled. She had shoulder length brown hair. She had bright emerald green eyes.

"Hope you live through her. She likes to do things _her _way," Kuroko said.

"A…WAH!" four out of the five screamed.

* * *

**I know my chapters are short but please be patient. I will continue and yes there is GoMxKuroko and KagamixKuroko.**

**Kyo and Kuroko do not get along. You will find out why soon. I'll update at least twice a week. Maybe one or three times, so bare with it! TY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now! For the moment we all have been waiting for!**

**Kuroko's twin will be making his grand entrance! Now remember, Kyo does NOT like Kuroko :3!**

**ENJOY! Oh ya Momoi is in it too (forgot she was even there T_T gomen!)**

* * *

As Kise walked out of the dressing room crying, the others were just getting over the fact that she was the devil reincarnated. She stabbed them with needles if they didn't do what she said. She also bended them to forms they didn't think they _could_ do.

Kuroko was now the only one left who needed to be dressed and they felt sorry for him.

5 mins later- They heard someone arguing about the outfit. Seconds later, Kuroko walked out with a cat tail and ears. He also had black skinny jeans on with a white turtle neck. He wore black boots that were knee high. "Gomen, I made you wait," he said.

They stared at him in awe, excluding Akashi, since he was the only one who didn't try to escape.

Yes, that meant that the _fearless_ captain tried and failed since she bribed him some new scissors. (T_T poor GoM. I gave Akashi scissors)

"How did you _not_ die from that?" Midorima asked. He tried to not sound angry.

"I've known her for too long. Anyway, we now have to go meet the directors," Kuroko stated. They could tell from his eyes that he didn't like his outfit. Which all the others thought suited him _just _fine.

* * *

"Momoi, where is he?" a voice said. His voice sounded like Kuroko's but had an emotion in it. Anger.

He was the same height as Kuroko and the same skin tone. The only difference was the fact he had black hair and red eyes. He looked very evil if he glared, but not as evil as Akashi or Kuroko could be.

Kuroko looks _especially _evil since you don't know, or _see_, when he is about to do something that could possibly kill you. Akashi on the other hand just had that aura that said _'get me mad and I'll fucking put an end to your miserable life'_.

"I don't know, but if he is anything like _you_ I'm glad I don't know," she said. Momoi was _extremely_ curvy and had a light pink hair in a ponytail. She wore a pink blouse with black mini skirt along with pink boots.

"Aw, that's mean. Well, he is the exact opposite of me," he said, "_except_ when he is mad." he said all this with an evil grin in place. Sigh, "I hope he isn't ugly like all the others," Momoi said.

* * *

"Kurokochii! Your so cute!" Kise yelled. Kuroko stood next to Akashi and Aomine. "Kuro-chin is cute," Murasakibara said while sucking on his lollipop.

"We should go now, we shouldn't keep our director waiting," Kuroko said. Only Akashi noticed the faint blush on Kuroko's cheeks. He smiled and started to fallow Kuroko.

* * *

"We're here," Kuroko said. A pink haired girl turned around to see them. "Ah, you must be the characters. I'm Satsuki Momoi. I see Katie did a fine job once again," she said. _Ya, if you count she almost killed all of us **and** gave Akashi scissors,_ they all thought -except Akashi didn't think about the scissors part-

"Ah, are you Kuroko?" Momoi asked. _He looks like Kyo, but they also don't. Maybe Kuroko died his hair blue,_ Momoi thought. "How do you know me?" He asked. Momoi brightened. He was the first cute one that Kyo has mentioned.

"Yo, Momoi, long time no see," a tan man said. He was a giant compared to three of them. "Ah, Ahomine," she said. Kise snickered at Ahomine's nickname. "Will you stop calling me that," Aomine asked but not in his polite form. "Ok, fine," the girl said.

"Momoi, are you the director?" Akashi asked. "Yup, I'm the director, and before we start, I want to introduce you to my helper. Come over here Kyo-kun!" Momoi yelled.

_No way in hell am I doing this job if that Kyo is the Kyo I know,_ Kuroko thought.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and in Chapter 4 you might understand Kyo's and Kuroko's relationship if you are not dense.**

**Plz review and soon, maybe in 2 weeks, my quarter finals are coming and it will cause longer time between my chapters.**

**GOMEN! But I do hope you review and give me some pairings you wish this will have. As you can see their will defiantly be akakuro and KurokoxGoM so if you think Momoi should go out with anyone plz review and tell me so!**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I took forever but ty for still reading this even though it took me forever.**

**You will now understand Kyo and Kuroko! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, Testu-kun. I missed you," a boy, the same height as Kuroko, said. He had the same voice as Kuroko but only two things were wrong. His hair and eyes.

Kuroko turns around quickly and starts to walk away. He was pissed that Kyo was here. He so not ready to see _him _again.

"Aw, Tetsu-kun, why you so mad about?" Kyo asked. He was grinning at how Kuroko was acting. "Do you not like me anymore?" he asked.

Kuroko turned around and with a deadpanned face stated, "No, I hate you."

As though an arrow went threw his heart, Kyo looked sad. But he was still smiling.

The temperature went down 100 degrees and still going down. The GoM noticed this the moment Kyo's name was announced. "Ah, Gomen but what is your last name?" Midorima asked.

"Ah, my name is Kuroko Kyo, call me Kyo," he said. He was still smiling and they now knew Kuroko had an _older _brother. "Wow, Kurokochii has an older brother! So cool!" Kise said. He didn't _feel_ the intensity in the room.

"No we are twins," they muttered at the same time. "Ah, oh ya…" was all Kyo said before he was interrupted by 5 loud whats. He turned to all of them, without smiling anymore, to glare at them. Momoi froze, Kise shivered, Aomine and Midorima looked away, and Murasakibara continued to eat but at a slower rate.

"Do _not_ interrupt me when I am speaking, got it?" Kyo stated more than asking, but it was still an asking. "Kyo what are you doing here?" Kuroko stepped up noticing Kyo might kill them at anytime.

"Ah, I'm also in this movie. I'm not the main six but I am in it," he said. His smile returned the moment he heard Kuroko. Akashi was the only one unfazed, pissed, and ready to kill Kyo.

"Well, we should pass out the scripts. I'm sorry about the script. I know you six won't like it unless…well I'll let you all find out," Momoi said. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Thank you Momoi-san. I'm sorry if Kyo put you up to this," Kuroko said. He gave her a smile and that just added to her love meter. "No problem Kuroko-kun, can I call you Testu-kun like Kyo does?" she asked.

She thought the answer would be no but was surprised when he nodded to her. Her smile brightened. "Anyway, I'm going to get the scripts and could you show Kyo to the dressing room. He just got here today and in this movie he is Testu-kun's twin. Shocking, yes," she said.

As Momoi walked off, the GoM didn't notice that both the Kurokos were gone. They walked off in the direction of the dressing room and found the two were also going there. They seemed to be talking, but Kuroko was still unexpressionless and Kyo was smiling yet again.

They didn't try to draw the attention from the two, so they listened to what they were talking about.

"No way in hell am I staying here a minute longer," Kuroko said. Even through the deadpanned face you could tell he was mad by his eyes and the atmosphere surrounding him.

"Why Testu-kun? You know I missed you while you were away," Kyo said. He was no longer smiling but you could here the amusment in his voice.

"You are here."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"Not in the slightest. I still remember everything."

"Hmm. I thought you would forget by now but I guess I was wrong. You still are weak and pathetic as before. So you run from your fears and not face them with the slightest dignity." Kyo said this to keep Kuroko here. No mater what Kuroko said, he was going to get closer to him.

"Fine, I'll stay. Not because of you, but because those Generation of Miracles caught my attention."

"Whatever you say, anyway, I looked over the script and you are suppose to be gay," Kyo said. This time a smirk was added at the end. Kuroko turned his head trying to hid his blush because he knew the person, or people, who he was suppose to fall for.

"Hope you have time today, I also heard the _he _was coming," Kyo said. His usual happy self gone and replaced with one of concern. He might like to tease his brother, but he doesn't like it when someone else does and this person definitely crossed the line.

"I…I'll be fine, no need to worry, now by the way Katie wasn't here today so I get to enjoy you scream in pain by Eva," Kuroko said. Now it was his turn to smirk while his brother paled in panic.

"Great," was all Kyo said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and Sorry it took forever but I had a concert for Band and I tried out for Honor band. Didn't make it though, but my teach gave me a donut for trying. :D I love donuts.**

**Oh ya now most probably know how Kyo acts but for those who don't the past will be reveled soon. *evil laugh***

**Hope you continue to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo walked out of the dressing room. He tried to escape five times. All fails since she also had some sharp objects with her.

He walked out with black pants and a red turtle neck with black cat ears and cat tail. For those who want to know, Kuroko's are blue! Kyo also dyed his hair blue instead of wearing a wig. He wore the contacts though.

"That, is a living hell. I thought Katie was here, but no, you tell me this before I could escape. So nice Tetsu," he mumbled to himself, except for the last part. "Ya, cry me a river. Now, let's go," Kuroko said.

They went back to the stage, while Kyo still mumbling he wouldn't be able to be the same again. "Kurokochii! What took so long? Why is Kyo mumbling to himself?" Kise went on and on, so Kuroko zoned him out.

"Testu, Kyo. You guys are on. We start out with you two in your ears but you will have to take them off before we shoot your next part," Momoi said.

The two walked towards their stage. They both got into positions and part one started.

* * *

_Kuroko clung to his twin. Tears went down his face as he looked up to his brother._

_"Brother. Are we really monsters? Why are we like this?" Kuroko asked. Kyo held on tighter. "Shhh, don't worry Haru. I will protect you. Forever," Kyo said. Their tails entwined as the scene slowly darkened._

* * *

"CUT!" Kagami yelled, "part two up. Kuroko, Kyo. Go and get ready for part three. You come back in. Akashi and his group. Your turn. After part three you all can go home."

Akashi and the others walked onto the set. Kise was smiling along with Akashi and Murisakabara. The others held bored expressions.

* * *

_Akashi walked down the road. "This is our new school." He held up a piece of paper. "Teiko University hmmm. They have a good basketball team?" Midorima asked. "Hai, a very good one. Now, everyone, do not try to embarrass our seniors," Akashi said._

_Aomine stopped. He stared ahead and spoke up, "Do you think their will be anyone who can beat us?"_

_Kise stopped to. He looked to Aomine and smiled, "Always a chance, no." They both jogged to catch up to everyone. Murisakabara opened his bag and pulled out some chocolate. He ate it quietly._

* * *

"CUT!" Kagami yelled again. "Part three. Kyo, Kuroko. Ready?"

They nodded. They walked up on the set with a school uniform on and Kyo wore glasses. Their tails and ears gone. Kuroko carried a book with him. Kyo with a stack of papers.

"ACTION!"

* * *

_Murisakabara stopped and put a hand on Akashi's shoulder. "Hima-chin. Who are they?" Akashi looked where he was looking and noticed two blue haired boys. Both looked bored and wore the Teiko uniform. "Excuse us. Who are you two?" Midorima asked._

_The two turned around. "I'm Yuki and this is my twin brother Haru. We are student council members of Teiko University and I guess you five are the newbies," Yuki said. The other remained quite._

_"Yes, and we are here for a tour then we start class tomorrow. Can one of you show us around." Akashi said. "Name?" Haru said. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Hima. This is Misaki," points to Murisakabara," Aki," Midorima, "Jin," Aomine, "and Tamaki. Now, can one of you show us?" Akashi said._

_"I will since I'm not like the slacker of a president," Haru said. "WAIT! A slacker! I do not slack off… I merely take a break," Kyo said. "Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny. Now you five fallow me please. I have much to do."_

_They all walked to school and split up at the front gate. "Now this is the front gate, leading to Teiko University. It is about a three minute walk to the front door so keep that in mind," Kuroko said._

_Kise was looking at everything with excitement. Aomine and Midorima looked bored. Murisakabara was eating while looking around. Akashi was watching Kuroko._

_"Do mind my asking, but, why are you so distant?" Akashi asked. He continued to stare at the boy with no reply but a simple ,un._

_They reached the door. "This is the main building where the regular classes are held. The advanced classes are in the building behind this. Fallow me to your class room. After that, I will show you the dorms if you live here and the cafeteria," Kuroko said._

_Just as the smaller boy said. They toured around mist of the place. The gym was last. "This is our gym where two clubs are held. Basketball and volleyball. You may sign up for either one in your homeroom class. Any further questions?" Kuroko asked._

_"Just one. Who is captain of your basketball team?" Kise asked. "Fuji sempai is the captain, but he fell ill a while ago and so they are searching for a new captain," Kuroko said. "Are you part of the basketball team?" Akashi asked._

_"Ha, that boy couldn't poss…"Aomine tried to say but was interrupted by a group of boys. "Kuroko!" they yelled. They tackled the poor boy. "We missed you so much. Your trip in Kyoto go well. We need our surprise to be able to win against Seirin University," one said._

_Surprise, Kise and Aomine thought. Murisakabara said, "Yes, Kuro-chin plays basketball and is most likely the most skilled."_

_Kuroko looked up to the giant. For that one instant, he thought he looked kind of…hot._

* * *

"CUT! That's a wrap. Everyone get ready to go home," Kagami yelled. He walked back to the elevator probably going back to his office.

Kuroko sighed. He pushed back that last thought of the purple haired giant. He wasn't hot…cute maybe, but not hot.

He was walking away when he heard his name being called by an over cherry voice, "See ya tomorrow Kurokochii!" Kise said.

Ya…he might just want to.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! That one took forever! Hope ya enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"No! I don't want to! No! Nii-chan, help me!" Kuroko yelled. He watched, with tears streaming down his face, as Kyo turned around and walked away. "No!"_

_A hand slapped Kuroko's face. "Shut up brat! He won't save you. He never loved you to begin with," a man said. "Kuron! Shut it. We were told to bring him his present not to toy with it," another man said._

_No, they are wrong. Kyo loves me. He would never leave me. Kyo! Please! Tears never stopped as he was taken to an abandoned factory. A blind fold covering his eyes. "This is what you wanted. Take it," the one that slapped him said._

_"Thanks."_

_As the image changed, he saw Kyo again. "You! You idiot! If it weren't for you, Mom and Dad would still love us!" he yelled. He smacked Kuroko. "Don't ever show anyone again!"_

_Kuroko looked at Kyo in shock. You…don't love me. Kuroko started to cry. "I hate you Kyo!" Kuroko bit out._

_Kyo took a step back. Kuroko never got mad at him. He never called him Kyo either. "Kuro…" "NO!" Kuroko ran away from his brother. He ran into darkness. He ran and ran, wishing that he could just die. When he was all alone he whispered to himself "Goodbye…Nii-chan. I love you." He closed off his heart._

* * *

Kuroko woke up with tears running down his face. A…dream. He sat up in his bed. He lived in a large apartment meant for five. A large kitchen and bathroom. One master bedroom with four others. Another bathroom and a large living room. He walked to his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

_Toy…Hate…Murderer…_

Those words ran through his head. He bent his head over the sink. He smiled. _Ya…I should be hated._

He walked to the living room and picked up his family picture. His mom had his eye and hair color. She wasn't very pale. His dad looked like Kyo, but taller and was just as pale. He looked at the two twins. Mom holding Kyo, and the dad holding Kuroko.

He smiled again, but this one held pain and longing. "Going to work soon. Be back soon," he said. He got ready for work and headed towards work.

* * *

"BAKA!" Katie yelled. She was screaming at Eva. "The clothes you picked didn't go well together. The ears were off to."

"Whoa, I did a better job than you ever could! So stop yelling at me about it!"

"I'll yell at you when I want to yell at you. You did it all wrong. The ears were crooked! CROOKED!"

Kuroko sighed. He doesn't hate them, but when they start to fight he didn't like them. "Hey, you two shouldn't fight. Unless you want to yell at Kagami-kun to," Kuroko said.

Akashi and the others appeared at the time. "Ah. Tetsuya. You ready for today?" Akashi asked. Aomine looked at the paler one. Akashi and Aomine noticed the red around his eyes as though he was crying. "You can tell us what happened you know," Aomine said.

Kuroko looked at him in shock. He smiled and in quite words, "No, it would be a burden on you. Sorry for the trouble."

Kise looked at Kuroko in worry. He would prove to Kuroko that he wasn't a burden at all. Even if he was, Kise would be more than happy to take on that burden. "Kuroko-chii? Promise you will tell us if anything goes wrong, ok?" Kise said. Kuroko nodded.

"Ah. If it isn't Tetsuya."

Kuroko froze. He would never be able to forget that voice. His eyes widened. Murisakabara saw this. He watched Kuroko as everyone else turned to see the newbie. "Long time no see."

"Stop scaring Kuro-chin," Murisakabara said. Everyone turned to Kuroko to see he was indeed scared. "Un. Who are you? His boyfriend?"

"Yo. Idiot! Get away from him. I'll beat you half to death if you don't," Kyo said. He just came in after talking to Kagami. Kagami was right behind him. He held a seriously pissed face.

"Hai. Ah, Tetsuya. I'll be back for my present later. Wouldn't want it going to someone else." A voice of laughter and footsteps could be heard. The moment the door closed behind the man, Kuroko fainted.

* * *

_"Kuroko Tetsuya?" a voice asked. I don't know you go away. Leave me alone. He couldn't say this because he was drugged. "So you are my prize. I like this prize. The women brake too easily."_

_He grabbed his hair and yanked. Kuroko yelped. "Listen. No matter where you run. I always get what is mine."_

_He let go. Kuroko fell back on the floor. He got kicked on his side and rolled across the floor. "The name is Minname Yumi. Call me Yumi. Also don't say it should belong to a girl." Yumi said._

* * *

Kuroko woke up in his home. He looked around for any sign of Yumi. None. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out Akashi was sitting on his bed.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. "Ah. So you are awake. Good. Now tell me…who was that?" Akashi asked. He got up and walked towards Kuroko. Kuroko took steps back until his back was touching the door. Akashi still made his way towards him.

He stopped only a few inches away. A few inches away could say the same for their lips. "Now, no lying."

He started to lean down. "Or that might cause for some punishment."

* * *

**YAY! It is done! I feel happy! Hope you enjoy, and again sorry for the whole weeks a didn't do anything!**

**Some of Kuroko's past revealed. Hope you get to see the rest!**


	7. Chapter 7

Soft. Akashi closed the space between them. Their lips connected. Kuroko gasped and Akashi took this moment to enter. Kuroko eyes widened. He thought he was just like Yumi and yet…he was gentle. Yumi was never this gentle and this confused him.

"Your just a toy and a murderer. You will never find anyone who can truly say they are your lover, but me," Yumi said.

No! Akashi pulled away. "Now, who was he?" Akashi asked. Kuroko looked up into Akashi eyes and saw they were full of care. "He…he is Minname Yumi," Kuroko said looking down. Don't look at me. If you knew you would turn away to…just like

Nii-chan.

"Now Tetsuya. You will tell me how you are his present. No body takes what I want," Akashi said. Kuroko blushes and grabs Akashi's shirt. "I…I want to forget…I…I don't want…to remember him. It hurt. It hurt," Kuroko said. He broke down in Akashi's arms.

He embraced Kuroko and put his chin on his head. "You are not alone anymore. You have me…and everyone else. Your brother too. He barely even let us in your house," he admitted. If Akashi wasn't there he was pretty sure they wouldn't of gotten in.

"Ni…Kyo is here?" Kuroko asked. "You can call me Ni-chan you know," a voice said. Kyo stood in the door way. "KYO!" Kuroko yelled. He jumped out of Akashi's arm. Akashi glared at him for making Kuroko leave his arms.

"You know…what I said back then. I'm really sorry Tetsu. I didn't think it through and I…I'm just and idiot who loves you," Kyo admitted. Kuroko's eyes widened for about the third time today.

His heart hurt. Kyo…no, Nii-chan loved him. Kuroko cried again. He fell to his knees. Kyo and Akashi rushed to his side. "Nii-chan. I love you too. I…I…I also love Akashi-kun too," Kuroko said.

Kyo smiled and Akashi's eyes widened. He smiled. "We love you too," Akashi said.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the couch with Akashi to is left and Kyo to his right. Aomine and Kise were on the floor looking at Kuroko. Murisakabara was standing and Midorima was sitting on a chair.

"You ok Kuroko-chii?" Kise asked. Kuroko nodded. He had his blank expression back. "He was Minname Yumi. I was sold to him by my parents. They died soon after and they came to get me. I stayed there for three years. Kagami-kun found me and we grew up together," Kuroko said. Akashi looked at the faces.

Two held bored expressions and the other two were looking at each other with shock. "Kuroko-chii's family are bullies," Kise bit out. An alarm went off. "Ah," Kuroko said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I need to go," Kuroko said. "Where to?" Kyo and Akashi asked. They glared at each other then looked at Kuroko again. "I only work certain jobs in the acting career, and this apartment isn't cheap. I work at a daycare center and if I don't leave now, I'll be late." Kuroko said.

Kuroko got ready in three minutes top and started for the door. "We are coming. We don't need girly to steal you," Aomine said. "Girly?" Kuroko asked. "Yumi. Even I think that that name is for girls only," Kise said.

Kuroko nodded and left with six others.

* * *

"Kuroko? Who are they?" a lady asked. "My friends and I thought the children would be bored with just me," Kuroko said. He smiled sweetly and the girl blushed and nodded her head quickly. "They can come in, but they can't hurt or damage anything," she said.

Kyo glared at the woman as she walked away. Tetsu should only smile at me, Kyo thought. He smiled. This calls for punishment.

"Tetsu! Tetsu!" voices yelled. They turned towards the door to see a truck load of children run in.

"We missed you yesterday Tetsu. I don't like your other job. We don't get to see you that often," a little girl said. She had dark brown hair with vibrant green eyes.

"I'm sorry Tomo-chan. I was busy," Kuroko said. "Who is this Kuroko?" Midorima asked. "Ah, This is Kiniwa Tomo. She doesn't like her name, but I think it suits her," Kuroko said.

All through out the day, Aomine and Kise were fighting with other children -and most out smarting them-, Midorima teaching them. Murisakabara helping with the snacks -some never reaching the children-, Akashi and Kyo helping with art and crafts -a LOT of cuts on them-, and Kuroko doing just about everything the kids wanted.

As nap time came, Kuroko fell asleep with kids surrounding him. "Man, that gets me mad," a female co worker says. "Why?" Murisakabara asked. "He is the only one of us that gets to sleep on the job. None of the kids will sleep without him sleeping with them. It was proven yesterday, when he was with the other actors on job," she said.

"Hmm," Murisakabara said.

Kuroko started to twitch a little and only Midorima noticed.

"Hey, something is wrong with Kuroko," he called to the others. They came over to notice he was twitching slightly and tightened his already closed eyes. "Wake him up, now!" Kyo said. They looked at him, but Akashi knew what he meant. Kuroko was dreaming of Yumi.

* * *

_"Tetsuya, you disobeyed me again," Yumi said. He pulled out a knife and ran it down his back. He screamed in pain. "No! Stop it! Itai!" Kuroko yelled. Yumi laughed. "Then don't disobey."_

_He was in a prison. Their was all sorts of things around that Kuroko was afraid of. He was mostly afraid of one device that he had, but Yumi only used it when he did as he was told._

_Yumi took some rope and tied Kuroko's wrists and ankles together. He took a gag and put it in Kuroko 's mouth. "Can't have you be to loud. You might turn some of my people on," Yumi said laughing._

_He cut Kuroko's arms and legs. He broke one of his ribs and slapped him across the face more times then Kuroko could count._

_It hurts…Nii-chan. I'm scared. Save me soon please. I don't want to be here. I miss mom and dad. I miss you all, so why don't you miss me._

_When Yumi left, Kuroko was laying in his own blood. He didn't lose enough to die. He wish he did though. He curled up into a ball. His shirt was long gone and his pants were now called shorts he was cut so much. They weren't deep enough to leave scars, but he was already scared. Mentally. Physically he would be healed in less than five months. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. His throat was dry and he was starving. He only got bread and one glass of water a day. If he didn't die by starvation than a disease would get him._

_As the scene changed he was being held by a thirteen year old boy. He had weird eyebrows and had red hair. He stared into Kuroko's eyes. His eyes were red as well. "Are you ok? You could have…" he didn't finish cause I got up and slapped him. "You should have let me. Dieing is the only way to escape. I need to die. You wouldn't understand!" Kuroko yelled. He staggered a bit._

_"Look man. I was only trying to help. If you want to die then go get sold off to a gang or something," the other boy yelled. Kuroko let a tear shed. "You think I would want to die if I hadn't?" Kuroko asked. "My own family sold me and now look at me. I can barely stand and I'm fighting a idiotic mammoth. So leave. Me. Alone!" Kuroko yelled the last part._

_"Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't know. You could live with me you know. I live alone so I wouldn't mind," the boy said._

_Kuroko looked at the boy. "My name is Kagami Taiga. I can help you," Kagami said. Kuroko fell and started to cry. It wasn't loud. Through tears he said. "I…I am. Kuroko…Tetsuya," Kuroko said._

_Kagami smiled. "I'll be your friend."_

_The scene changed one more time. It was brief but he saw a fire. He saw his mom in his dad's arms. She was singing a lullaby. He smiled. "Tetsuya. Your Mommy and Daddy don't love you. They never did. Come burn with us and we might change our minds," his dad said._

_Kuroko shook his head. Daddy would never want me to die. He took a step back. "Then, tell us. Did you kill her?" mom asked._

_Kuroko looked down. He didn't say anything. The girl they talked about was his two month old baby sister. He accidentally knocked over a shelf and it fell on top of her._

_"You did! You were most likely helped by your brother correct! You both! We hate both of you! You aren't our children!" she yelled._

_Kyo was there and looked at Kuroko. Hate bore into Kuroko. "NO! Nii-chan didn't!" Kuroko yelled. "Now you yell at us. It proves how much you hate us. It proves we weren't very good parents, but now we will die and get reborn to raise better children," dad said._

* * *

Kuroko woke up. He was still between the children, but with Akashi and Kyo trying to wake him up. The others were surrounding him. "Tetsu!" Kyo said.

They all were relieved to see him awake. Kuroko had started to shake in his sleep. "Is it time to leave?" Kuroko asked. "Yes, but what were you dreaming about?" Kyo asked. The others nodded and looked into Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko looked away from their eyes and said, "It's nothing, let's just go. I still need to make dinner."

* * *

They waited until all the children were gone to go home. When they reached home, Kuroko still hadn't talked to them. In Kuroko's mind, he was wondering what to make. He was too much in thougt to speak.

To everyone else, they thought he was trying to avoid any questions.

The six went to wait in the dining area. Kuroko peaked his head out the door way. "Ok, I'm stumped. What does everyone want?" Kuroko asked.

They looked at him in surprise. Kyo mentally slapped himself. Of course he wasn't avoiding him. After getting confessed to by his own brother and co worker. "Something sweet," Murisakabara said. "We all can't eat your sweets. How about something healthy. It said today we should eat healthy and have a carrot plushie to escape bad luck," Midorima said.

"No way would I carry around a plushie. Anyway lets have meat!" Aomine said. Kise agreed. "How about something you want Tetsuya," Akashi said. The others looked at him. Kuroko blushed and hid behind the wall. "If everyone is ok with that," Kuroko said.

"HAI!" they said. Kuroko smiled. He could get used to this.

* * *

**Longest one of mine ever! Also I want to do a prince of tennis one soon. Give me some ideas for pairing an some more pairings for this one.**

**Should Aomine go out with Kise or Kagami or an OC?**

**Enjoy more of this soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko lay on his bed with Akashi and Kyo next to him. They had decided to take things slow. The others didn't know…yet.

Kuroko got up and headed for the door. He opened it and closed it softly behind him, barely making a sound. He only had on a nightshirt that reached his thighs. He walked down to the bathroom.

When he entered he forgot to close the door. He bent over the sink, not noticing the figure in the mirror. As he straightened a cloth covered his mouth. He struggled.

"Shhh, Kuroko. It's me, Yuu," a voice said. Kuroko calmed down. Yuu removed the cloth and smiled at Kuroko. "You're still as cute as I remember," he said. Kuroko frowned.

Minname Yuu had black hair with a blue tint with dark blue eyes. He was tallet than Kuroko but shorter than Midorima. He also was paler than Kise. And Kise was indeed pale, but not the palest of course. -Kuroko had that spot taken-

"Come into the living room. We can talk over some tea," Kuroko said.

They walked out and into the living room. Yuu sat on the couch as Kuroko headed towards the kitchen. "Cold or warm?" Kuroko asked. "Cold," Yuu said.

Kuroko came back with two cups of cold tea. He sat on the couch. He watched as Yuu drank. "Did you need something Yuu?" Kuroko asked. Yuu set the drink down. "Kuroko. I'm sorry I had to leave you here alone. Now that I'm back though tell me. WHO ARE THEY?!" Yuu practically yelled.

"Friends. Well four are. The other two are different," Kuroko said. "Other two?" Yuu asked. His face turned crimson and he grabbed Kuroko's shoulders. "You didn't lose your innocence did you?

Please tell me you didn't!" Yuu said. He looked paler and Kuroko turned a bright pink.

"Yuu! No I haven't!" Kuroko said, louder than usual. "If you don't be quite they might wake up," Kuroko said.

"Too late for that," Aomine said. Aomine and Midorima walked in. "The others asleep still?" Kuroko asked. Midorima nodded. "Who is this?" he asked. "Minname Yuu. Yuki's younger brother and practically my body guard," Kuroko said.

"Akashi won't like him," Aomine said. Yuu stood up and walked up to them. "Who is Akashi?" he demanded. He looked pissed. "You will find out, but we need to get ready for work," Midorima answered. Yuu turned to look at him.

He turned and walked back to Kuroko. "I'm coming with you. I don't like how Nii-san treats you," Yuu said. Kuroko nodded. Kuroko got ready as usual, just trying to avoid bumping into people.

He walked back into his room. He gently shook the two. "Akashi-kun, Nii-san. Time to wake up," Kuroko said. "Huh," Kuroko's eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled into the bed.

"Tetsu. Five more minutes," Kyo said. Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist and smiled. "I agree." "Well I don't. Nii-san, let go. You to Akashi-kun," Kuroko said. Kyo wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck and nipped his ear.

Kuroko closed his eyes tight and let out a moan. "Hmm, you sound like you want to stay as well," Akashi said. "Well, he can't. Get up," a voice said. "Yuu," Kuroko said.

They let go of Kuroko and got up. "Who are you," Akashi asked glaring at him. Kyo glaring at him to. "I'm Minname. Minname Yuu. I'm Kuroko's body guard," Yuu said. Kyo's eyes widened. "Minname?" he asked. Yuu nodded.

"Hmm, so the bastard has a brother. Did he hire you?" Kyo asked. "Nii-san!" Kuroko said. Aomine walked in. "He apparently is a friend of Kagami's and Kuroko's. He helped Kagami get Kuroko from his brother," he said.

Kyo looked at Aomine with an amused look. "I know you just didn't say something that could make you look smart," "Why you!" Aomine yelled. "I told him," Midorima said. He stood in the hallway with Murisakabara and Kise.

"We need to go now, or we will get yelled at," Kuroko said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

30 Mins Later!

* * *

"YOUR LATE!" Kagami yelled. Kise and Aomine bowed and said sorry. "Why?" he asked. Those two stopped to get some food. "I told them not to," Kuroko answered. Kagami nodded.

Kuroko and Kyo wore the same thing. "We will start soon. Everyone in position," Kagami said. Eve and Katie were fighting.

"Look girl! The tie is crooked!" Eve yelled. "I was too busy fixing YOUR mistakes!" Katie yelled back. They glared at each other. "Girls. We are busy. Unless you want to die, _shut the hell up_," Kuroko said. He glared at the two.

The two gulped and took a step back. Kise laughed nervously. He turned to Aomine, "Kurokochii is scary." "Aa," Aomine said with wide eyes. Akashi and Kyo laughed. Yuu was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

Kyo and Kuroko got on stage. They were in the student council room.

"ACTION!"

* * *

_Kuroko dropped the papers on Kyo's desk. He crossed his arms and looked at Kyo. "You know. You would have more time to play if you would do your work," Kuroko said. Kyo pouted._

_"But I don't want to. Oh ya, about those five. They make quite a mess. Blondie and the tan guy had a fight and broke three windows and put five holes in the cafateria. I had to stay after school to write a full report," Kyo whined. Kuroko hit his brother on the head._

_"So did I so stop whining," Kuroko said. Kyo pouted some more. He looked through the papers. "The cafateria should be fixed up. Let's use the Naruse Corp's building team to help us renovate it," Kyo said with a serious face._

_"I think we should use the Negami Corp. Last time we used Naruse, the room fell to pieces," Kuroko said. Kyo nodded and scanned through the other papers._

_Kuroko walked and stood behind his brother. Kyo frowned and placed the papers on his desk. He leaned back._

_The scene faded into black with Kuroko putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and bending down o whisper something into his ear._

_"Let's go soon. We need to pay our respects,"_

* * *

"CUT!" Kagami yelled, "bring in Kise and Aomine." The two walked into the scene. The scene was them in the principle office.

"Remember Kuroko. You have to come in at the precise time," Kagami said, "ACTION!"

* * *

_Aomine was on the chair right across from Kise. He glared daggers into the other boy and Kise did the same. "You two, come in," a male voice said. The principal._

_They walked into the room. "I will have the vice president of the student council judge you two. It would have been the president, but he has to come up with money for repairs," the principal said glaring at the two._

_"I didn't start it. Blondie did," Aomine said. Kise glared at him, "Whi are you calling Blondie?" Kise asked. Aomine smirked. "Who else,"_

_"Well, at least I can know when to stop flirting,"_

_"You flirt more than me,"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do to!"_

_**SLAM**! Kuroko slammed the door behind hi, drawing everyone's attention. "If you both don't stop you will be suspended or worse expelled," Kuroko said. "But Haru-chan," Kise started._

_"No buts. Now Principal Natsume, sorry to bother you. You may go home while I deal with these two," Kuroko said bowing to the principal. "Thank you," the principal said, leaving the room. Kuroko took a seat while the two continued to stand._

_Sigh, "Now, I know you two wouldn't get along, but you mustn't fight at school. You broke the cafeteria and I should make you two pay for the damage," Kuroko said with a stern look. The two gulped._

_"But, instead, I will have you work it off, and if you are in any clubs, you will be taken out of them if you do not do the work **Yourself**," Kuroko said. Kise bowed. "Thank yo for giving us another chance," he said. Aomine did the same. "No problem Tamaki, Jin," Kuroko said._

_"Ah, you remembered our names," Aomine said. "Hai, I remember you all. I even looked at your school records and idin't like what I saw **Jin,**" Kuroko said. Aomine rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen"_

_"Now if you don't mind, Nii-chan is waiting for me outside," Kuroko said. He stood up and left the two standing there._

_"We should go, Hima will get mad," Kise said. Aomine nodded and the two left._

* * *

"CUT! Good job everybody you can go home for the night," Kagami said. Everyone got their things and headed for the door.

Yuu caught up with Kuroko. "Good job Kuroko," Yuu said. Kuroko nodded. "You think you can win?" he asked Kuroko. Kuroko looked down then looked back at Akashi and Kyo. He smiled, "With them, I can do it."

Yuu smiled. "I will talk to them." "Yuu, don't scare them from me," Kuroko said. "Aw, you like them that much," Yuu teased and ruffled Kuroko's hair. Kuroko pouted, but smiled, "Ya, I do."

They all headed home, not noticing the figure. "Yumi, Yuu is with him now," he said.

"Good, makes it interesting now," the voice said through the phone.

"Hai," he said. "Watch over my prize. This time it won't escape me," Yumi said. A laugh followed but it stopped when he closed the phone.

Kuroko Tetsuya. That poor boy, the man thought.

* * *

**Yay done once more. Oh and im changing this to M for the next chapter.**

**Also for mention of Rape in it! Continue to read!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

_**This is not a Chapter!**_

**T^T I'm so sorry but this is now on hiatus! My other computer which has my fanfiction story on it has crashed. I'm getting it fixed soon but for now two of my stories are down. I plan on getting my folders off them soon, but until then...you must wait.**

**It doesn't help that my friends are going to kill me 'cause I got them to read it as well T.T. They are going to kill me! I plan on getting my folders sometime next week but for the other story it will be longer.**

**Again, I am so very sorry and I will be posting the day after I get my folders or write it from memory. (Not likely since I have a terrible memory since I even have to check SIX times to make sure today is the same day.)**

**Please don't kill me T.T 'cause I'm practically dieing already.**


End file.
